<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extracurricular Activities by Su_Whisterfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360431">Extracurricular Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield'>Su_Whisterfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:39:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes looking for his bestie and finds him in the Krakoan Quiet Council chamber.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extracurricular Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelargonium/gifts">Pelargonium</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my fault!  Pelargonium posted a picture on Tumblr of our bright boys finding a new use for those uncomfortable Krakoan Quiet Council chairs...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Haven’t seen my lad for days, I track him down to that damn Quiet Council chamber.<br/>
He’s doin’ too much work for them, they don’t appreciate him.<br/>
He’s bent over a tablet, tapping out stuff with those flexible, dexterous fingers. I can think of better uses for ‘em.<br/>
He doesn’t look at all comfortable, those swish, modern white chairs are ugly and they weren’t built for a guy with a tail, he’s crouching on the edge like a particularly handsome, graceful cat.</p><p>“Hiya, Elf, how’s it goin?”<br/>
His head comes up and he breaks into a smile which lights up his face.<br/>
“Logan!”<br/>
I cross my arms over my chest. “Yer a hard man to track down, ya’ never write, ya’ never call. A guy could think that you were avoiding him.”<br/>
“Ah, I’m sorry,” he rubs his hand across the back of his neck, stretches his back out, the vertebrae make a crack I can hear from across the room. He puts the tablet down. “I’ve been so busy.” He gives me a sly look. “And I heard you’d been <em>busy</em> with Jean?”<br/>
I shrug, can’t hide my smile. “Have I now?” I saunter over to him, put a hand under his chin, bend down and capture those soft, sweet lips. “Never too busy for you too, Elf.” His arms come round my neck. And it’s true, things with Jeannie an’ Slim are good, real good, but me an’ my lad? I always like havin’ him in my life, everything is better with him around.</p><p>I run my hands down his back. This particular costume separates at the waist, I find it pays to know things like that, I slide my hand down the waistband (see, this wouldn’t work with the leotard one) and cup that lovely ass.<br/>
“Logan!” He breaks the kiss and bats my hand away. “What if someone comes in?”<br/>
“Don’t much care, darlin’” I start on his neck, mm, he’s not showered for hours, he tastes delicious. “It’s ten at night, ain’t no one here but us.”<br/>
“Oh? Oh!” I have the base of his tail, he’s very sensitive there. Very. Sensitive. His cock is hard in seconds.<br/>
“Uh-huh.” I’m considering options. The table is about the right height...<br/>
“No, really, seriously, <em>schatz</em>, we can’t, not here.” He twists away, all ruffled, smelling of arousal and musk. “What if...”<br/>
I lean in, whisper in his curved ear. “That’s the point, what if someone walks in? Whatever would they think of you. Of us.” I run the back of my hand down his cheek. “Dirty.” Kiss. “Hot.” Kiss. “Filthy.” Kiss. He’s panting now and I’ve got through that smart, overthinking brain into the graceful, lustful, primal man beneath. He throws himself at me like I’m a cold beer on a hot day. That’s more like it.</p><p>Anyone got any problem with our extracurricular activities can come speak to me.</p><p>In the end we find a better use for that hard, ugly chair other than him breaking his back trying to sit comfortably on it. Turns out it’s just the right height for me to bury my face in the soft fur of his crotch, there are advantages to having a flexible, acrobatic lover who has prehensile feet that can grasp the back of a chair tightly. Not to mention the tail...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>